


Fly

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Drugs, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Both boys just need to forget.THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Exterior [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is long over due and honestly I don't really like it but it be like that. Also as you guys saw the tags there are some triggering topics, so beware of that.

“Oh my godddd!!!” Minho shrieks into his lap, Jisung groans, rubbing his boyfriend’s back. 

Min may have over done it, he may be way more high than Jisung meant to get him. And now he’s tripping balls. Yes it was weed but if enough is smoked it seriously can mess with you. 

“Jiiiii, oh my god, I can’t stop…” he rocks forward slightly. Jisung takes his face in his hands, “can’t stop what baby?” 

“I can’t stop crying!” He giggles and then inhales hard eyes rolling back. “Easy love.” The younger laughs and brings him into his chest, hand going into his hair. 

“I might barf.” 

“Do not barf on me.” 

“This is crazy Ji! It feels like everything is...spinning.” 

“Yeah you’re really high baby.” Jisung kisses his forehead, “can I take another hit?” 

“No!” 

Min pouts, but then it quickly dissipates into another fit of giggles. 

“Jiji...can you kiss me?” Jisung smiles and presses a small peck to his lips. Hand on the side of his face rubbing his cheek gently. 

Minho hums softly, “I love you, so much...you’re so pretty Ji like really.” He stares at his boyfriend with an intense gaze. 

“I love you too Min, thank you.” 

“I just, you’re  _ so  _ beautiful, how did I get so lucky? I just love you so much, you’re so perfect!” The older boy rambles his eyes sparkling, little giggles coming past his lips. 

“I love you too baby, you’re perfect.” Jisung smiles and runs his fingers through Min’s hair. He kisses his forehead again and their noses bump together. 

The two of them stay in the grassy area for a while, or at least until Jisung can get Minho to walk back to his dorm. 

When they get there Sungie lays Min down and grabs them snacks. “Babe I don’t know how anyone would want to get higher than that. It was awful.” Minho groans. He’s still significantly out of his mind but not enough to only speak in a screeching voice and giggles. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I felt like I was dying…the world was spinning!” Min laughs and cuddles up with some stuffed animals. 

Jisung crawls up his bed with bags of snacks in his hands. He sits on his boyfriend’s waist, staring down at him. 

“Is it still?”

“A little, how come you aren’t as high as I am!?” Minho grabs Jisung making their chests collide. 

“I didn’t smoke as much baby.” Jisung leans in and kisses him slowly, Min pushes his tongue in his mouth, his intentions obvious. 

“I’m really fucking horny.” The elder breathes out, Sungie snorts. 

“Yeah it happens.” He sits back and runs a hand through his blue hair, Minho staring at him hungrily now. 

“Honeypot...don’t tease me.” He whines loud. 

“I’m not baby, I was just saying when I get really high it makes me horny too.” 

“Okay so, that means you should ride me.” 

“Oh does it?” Jisung giggles now, he leans forward and connects their lips slowly. Licking into his boyfriend’s mouth, hand on his chin, creeping down to his throat. 

“Yeah...you trying to choke me daddy?” Minho then smirks. 

Jisung throws his head back and laughs, removing his hand, “I didn’t say stop.” Min giggles and hugs the younger tightly. 

“I think you’re a little  _ too  _ high for sex babe.”

“Am not! My dick still works fine, and your ass in those jeans is asking to be wrecked so…” Minho grabs his hips pulling him forward. 

Sungie groans softly and can’t help himself as he grinds down slightly. “Be a good boy for me buttercup,” Min grabs his face now, pushing two fingers in his mouth. Jisung shuts his eyes and takes them in without the slightest bit of resistance. 

“There you go, look at my sweet prince, always such a good boy.” 

Jisung melts against him, any thoughts of not having sex floating out of his brain. His eyes open lazily as he bobs his head on his fingers, his tongue sliding between his digits. 

“I miss this naughty mouth of yours, your tongue needs to heal already.” Minho whispers. 

“It’s healed enough.” Jisung drools around his hand and then pulls off, he goes for Minho’s jeans unbuttoning them instantly. The elder doesn’t try to stop him either. 

Quickly his bottoms are off and Sungie is between his thighs, sucking eagerly, tonguing at his tip. Minho moans rocking into his mouth, hand on his head. 

“Jiji...you make Master feel so good.” He moans softly, getting lost in Jisung’s warmth. 

The younger hums and then pulls away, “wanna eat you out.” He whispers drool dripping down his chin. 

“Go for it honey pot, I’m fucking your tight little ass though.” Min grips his hair. Jisung nods obediently, he then gets up and strips out of his clothes completely. 

Minho watching him with eager eyes, “wait.” He says quickly. Jisung freezes, “touch yourself.” Min smirks. 

Sungie timidly wraps his hand around his cock, pumping himself slowly. Minho watching his every move like a hawk, his own fingers wrapping around his member. 

“Good pup, now come here.” Min pats his lap. 

Jisung climbs back on him, waiting to be told what to do next. He stares at his boyfriend with big obedient eyes. 

“God look at your useless cock, such a waste on a slutty bottom.” Minho strokes Jisung, making him whine. 

“It’s so pretty, makes me wanna ride you all day pup. You like that your Master wants your cock so bad?”

“Yes Master.” Jisung drools, he covers his face as Min strokes him a little quicker. 

“Just my good little fuck toy right? I can use you however I Want pup?” 

“Yes! Wanna make Master feel good!” Jisung falls forward. Minho smiles hazily and leaves a harsh smack to Jisung’s ass. He spreads him apart and rubs his fingers against his entrance. 

“Look at how loose you are, you already for me?” 

“Yes! I don’t need prep master.” Sungie begs. 

“Aw my little slut puppy wants my dick that bad? What a good boy, my little honey pot.” Minho kisses him lovingly, he strokes him still with his free hand. Jisung bucks and whimpers. 

“Please…” 

“Grab the lube for me buttercup.” Ji reaches over quickly. 

“Master...take these off.” He tugs at Min’s clothes. 

“You want these off babydoll?” 

“Yes please.” Jisung touches Minho’s cock, spitting down on him, he strokes him quickly making the elder roll his eyes back for a moment. 

“Fuck-“ 

Minho sits up and strips off his sweater, the second it’s off Jisung attacks his chest, biting and licking everywhere. He timidly plays with his nipples loving the little whines from his boyfriend. 

“God you make me such a little whore for you Jiji, let me see that big cock of yours.” Jisung giggles and locks their lips again while rocking their hips together. Min groans and grips his thighs, hands creeping up to his ass. 

“Such a pretty baby.” He murmurs while kissing down his neck, Jisung pants into his hair bouncing in his lap slightly wanting to be used. 

“Can you get me wet baby?” Minho whispers, Sungie nods and grabs the lube from the sheets. He quickly drips it down onto his dick and also spreads it all over his entrance. Teasing his fingers in slightly, not needing prep from the amount of sex they’ve had. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Minho lines himself up and slowly starts to push in. 

Jisung moans softly, his mouth falling open to form an O. 

“Oh my god Lino…” he drags his nails down Minho’s chest, head falling back as he starts to sink down further. “You’re so big Master.” He pants out. 

The older boy smirks and leans back slightly, hand on his hip. “You’re so tight buttercup. You’re such a good boy for me my sweet little prince…” Minho revels in the feeling of Jisung around him. 

Ji whines their hips slotting together fully. He hides his face in Min’s neck whimpering quietly at the stretch he’s feeling. 

“I love you so much.” He mumbles while rocking his hips slightly. Minho moans and lifts his chin, kissing him hard, he thrusts up slowly. 

“I love you, you’re perfect.” He rocks Jisung on him, guiding him completely. The younger whines and sits back, bottoming himself out, his head falling back. 

“Fuck…” 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Minho runs his hands all over Jisung, tugging on his nipples, scratching his sides. 

“You take it so good pup, such a good toy.” 

Ji situates himself and starts to fuck himself down on his boyfriend. Panting hard, loud moans coming past his lips. 

Min thrusts up meeting his hips, his grip on his waist tight. Pushing him harder, Minho hits his prostate and makes him stay in that position. 

“L-Lino! Fuck! That feels so good...gonna make me cum already!” He moans, back arched. 

“No cumming bad boy.” 

Jisung rolls his hips harder, he moves his legs and leans back on his hands, lifting himself up completely to really get some leverage. 

“There you go pup, my good little cock slut.” 

Minho thrusts up sloppily making the younger do most of the work. 

Jisung reaches down and strokes himself really giving Minho a show, he properly fucks down on his cock moaning in bliss. The older boy runs his hands all over him pushing himself forward, knocking Ji to his back. 

“Hey!” He giggles, their lips meet messily, tongues sliding together. 

They grind against each other, panting loud, skin slapping. “Harder…” Jisung whispers while tipping his head back in pleasure. 

Minho sits back slightly and grabs his hips, yanking Jisung against him. The younger cries out, going limp, his back arched up and stomach clenched. 

“Do not cum.” Min growls. Sungie whines at his words and grips the sheets, his whole body shaking as Minho completely wrecks him. 

His words fall to deaf ears though, only a few more thrusts and Jisung is gone, his eyes rolled back and body tense. Minho smirks, grabbing his cock as he releases, he strokes him fast making Ji squirm. 

“I told you not to baby.” He purrs while overstimulating him. 

Jisung’s back arches and he cries out, hips shaking, he tries to push Minho away half heartedly. But as much as the overstimulation hurts it also feels so good. 

Minho gets himself to his high, biting down on Ji’s shoulder as he releases deep inside him. 

“Fuck…” they both are panting, bodies trembling. 

Jisung keeps a firm grip on Min not letting him pull out, “wanna keep you warm.” He whispers. Minho groans at his words. 

“I love you so much honeypot.” 

“I love you.” Sungie’s voice is soft and his eyes close as he relaxes, Minho curls up on his chest, pulling the blankets up around them. 

*

The next few days come and go, their lives settling back into whatever normalcy is for them. Minho moved out of his dorm room and into a single that’s now across campus from Jisung. Which annoys them both but it’s better than having those assholes get to him. 

Jisung currently is tutoring a few people in their learning center. He’s fully engrossed in what he’s doing for once. 

Midway through his session his phone goes off, his mom calling him. 

“Ya?” He asks into it. Mildly annoyed that she’s calling in the middle of him teaching people. 

_ ‘Is this how you answer Mom usually?”  _

Jisung freezes up, shocked to his core to hear his brother’s voice on the other line. 

“Sanyo?” He whispers, several things flying through his brain at the moment. Too much to actually process. “Why are you calling me? On mom’s phone no less.” 

_ ‘So you’d answer if I called you on my phone?’ _

“I don’t even have your number...and that’s not by my choice.” Jisung recovers from his shock and leans against the bathroom sink. Having snuck off out of the way so he wouldn’t disturb anyone. 

_ ‘You need to come home.’  _

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

_ ‘Mom won’t call you but I will. You’re on probation at school Jisung, you’ve been caught selling drugs, and now you’re threatening one of the biggest families in Seoul. What the fuck is wrong with you?”  _

Ji makes a noise, “what? Threatening? The hell are you talking about?” 

_ ‘We’re being  _ **_sued_ ** _ by the Lee family. The Lee’s as in fortune five hundred company. Whatever shit you’re in you need to figure it out because Mom and Dad are stressed and are ready to put your ass back behind bars.”  _

“Whatever shit, I date their son you fucking moron. And they can’t put me anywhere and either can you, I’m legal, you can’t just drag me into your drama.” 

_ ‘You’re dating their son!? Why can’t you keep your dick in your pants for more than two seconds? For fucksake Jisung won’t you just cut ties with us or off yourself already so we don’t have to keep dealing with all your shit?”  _

Tears fell from his eyes before he even knew they had formed. He falls against the wall and slides down, heart breaking in his chest. 

He hears his brother being scolded on the other end by their mother and just hangs up. Head going to between his knees. 

After a few minutes he gets to his feet and goes to his two students, “I Uh, am gonna have to stop our session. Some family stuff came up I gotta take care of, don’t worry I’m not gonna charge you or anything.” 

He packs up his bag and heads to his room, feeling a bit numb. 

“What’re you doing back already?” Jeongin asks as he steps foot in their room. 

He ignores him and sets his bag down, crawling into his bed. “Ji?” The younger gets up and timidly comes over to him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“I’m gonna go find Min.”

He hears the words but doesn’t care, instead he just tunnels into his blankets and hides more. Thoughts swirling around in his mind. 

His brother’s words replaying over and over. It would be easier, he wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore, wouldn't cause anyone else distress. Without thinking much about it he finds his pen and takes a long hit. Hoping it will numb the pain a little. 

His fingers run across his mansion tattoo on his thigh, finding the bumps that are now covered in dark ink. Hidden so well even Minho hasn’t noticed them. 

So long those scars have been covered. 

Jisung bites at his lower lip and cheeks, trying not to let the darkness consume him. He shuts his eyes and tries to block out all the thoughts screaming at him to just do it. He wouldn’t be missed. 

*

“What do you mean?” Minho looks up from his book, Jeongin having busted in like the Kool aid man. 

“Something is wrong with Jisung.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like he came in dropped his bag and cocooned.” 

Minho shoves his feet into his shoes and follows the younger boy out across campus. 

“Ji, I'm gonna come in.” He knocks and goes for the handle, only to find it locked. 

“Do you have your keys?”

Panic goes across Innie’s face, “no. They’re inside.” 

“Baby unlock the door let’s talk love.” Minho knocks louder, he hears no noise on the other side and groans. 

“He didn’t say anything?” 

“No, and I mean normally I wouldn’t be that worried, but something felt off.” Jeongin bangs now. “Jisung let us in.” 

However there still is no answer, “love come on, I know you’re upset but ju-“ his words cut off as the door swings open. Jisung standing with wet cheeks and red eyes. 

“Hey, what’s going on honeypot?” Minho tries to hold him but the younger flinches out of his grip. 

“Nothing, I just wanna be alone.” 

Min takes in his appearance as well as the room, trying to fit the pieces together. But he honestly has no idea why his boyfriend is upset. 

“Don’t say nothing when clearly it’s something. Talk to me.” Minho tries to touch him again but he moves away. 

“Stop touching me! I clearly don’t want you to!” He blows up, never having yelled at him like that. 

“Ji…” Minho whispers, tears coming to his eyes. 

“Just fuck off Min, I don’t wanna talk to you or anyone else.” 

“Why are you being mean to me?” 

“Because it’s what I do!” Jisung snaps, tears spilling over his lashes now. He throws whatever is closest to him, “leave me alone all of you!” 

“Calm down, you’re being a dickhead.” Jeongin steps up, separating the two boyfriends. 

“Yeah I fucking know, now leave. I don’t want you here.” 

“No, we’re not leaving, not until you tell me what’s going on.” Minho is stern. 

“It’s none of your business so fuck off, stop acting like you care about me.” 

“Ji baby, I love you.” 

“No you don’t! Nobody fucking does! Go the fuck away I don’t need you, I don’t need anyone!” Jisung clenches his jaw angrily. 

“I’m not leaving, you’re hurting babydoll, I just want help.” Minho tries to touch him again but Ji yanks from his grip. 

“Go away, go back to your stupid little rich parents and your perfect life. I don’t want you.” 

“Stop talking like that, you’re only saying this shit because you’re high and upset.” Min tries to calm him. 

“So what’d your mom say to trigger your hissy fit?” Jeongin asks, Jisung’s phone in his hand. 

Sungie stays quiet, his resolve crumbling before their eyes, they watch as he sinks down to his knees and sobs. Minho timidly goes down next to him, he now sees the obvious wet patch of something on Ji’s jeans. Right on his thigh, it was impossible to see when standing. But now close up Minho can see the wet area. 

“Go away…” he whimpers. 

“What’d she say love?” 

“It wasn’t her! It was my fucking brother!” Jisung lashes out again. “He told me your stupid fucking parents are suing my family, me. Then he told me to off myself to make it easier on everyone. And it fucking would be!” He sobs into his knees. 

Minho gasps and pulls his boyfriend to his chest, “no, it would not.” He whispers, kissing his forehead, arms curled around him tightly. “Shh baby, I love you so much.” 

Jisung trembles against him and cries harder, he sobs himself to sleep eventually. Minho gently putting him in his bed. 

“His leg is soaked.” 

“Let me do it Min.” Jeongin suddenly makes him move. 

“I can Innie.” 

“Just, let me. You’re not gonna wanna see what’s under there.” The younger squeezes his hand gently. 

“What?” 

Jeongin looks at him with knowing eyes, “oh my god…” he whispers, eyes filling all over again. 

“Let me do it okay? I don’t know how bad it is, and you shouldn’t have to see him like this.” 

“He’s my boyfriend Jeongin. I can take it, Why are you acting like you’ve done this before?”

“Because I have.” 

Innie then unbuttons Jisung’s jeans and gently pulls them down, his boxers stuck to his leg, red smeared everywhere. “Oh my god.” Minho covers his mouth. 

The younger pushes his boxers up revealing the deep wounds, “fucking hell Sungie.” He murmurs. 

“No, oh my god, fuck, that looks like it needs stitches.” 

“It probably does.” Jeongin sounds numb, he picks up his phone and calls most likely one of his boyfriends. Probably Seungmin. 

“He’s done this before.” Min states. 

“Why do you think he has all these tattoos at only nineteen Min?” 

The older boy swallows and sits next to his boyfriend. His heart hurting for him, but as he sits he lets Jisung’s words sink into him. His parents are suing. 

What the fuck for? 

“I need to make a call, I'll be right back.” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is much shorter than usual but yeah I'm just in a bad place right now mentally and don't really feel like writing. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza


End file.
